clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppets World Tour
The Muppets World Tour is an upcoming party on Club Penguin that will occur from March 20 to April 1, 2014. It will be based on the upcoming Disney movie, Muppets Most Wanted, and The Muppets franchise itself. Storyline The Muppets decide to visit Club Penguin as part of their tour, so to celebrate, Cadence plans to bring some of the world to the island. Penguins will head to the Muppet Theater to perform with the Muppets, while at the same time, a jewel thief mystery is going on and Kermit the Frog is blamed for it, while the real thief is still on the loose. Trivia *This will be the first of the Sponsored Parties to take place in 2014, and the first since the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam. It is also the eighth sponsored party overall with the first being the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012. *Polo Field tweeted a hint about the party in February 2014, stating that it will have "a bunch of different places around the world on it", for example France and Brazil.https://twitter.com/polofield/status/435894269069389824 **You will be able to go to 9 different countries and locations, and one Muppet will be at each country to teach you a trick. After meeting them all, you can perform onstage at the Muppet Theater. *The March 2014 Penguin Style catalog has a Muppet Masks section. *This marks the oldest known franchise to make its way into Club Penguin, with the creation of The Muppets dating back to 1955. **Also, The Muppet Show once had an episode on February 16, 1980, featuring the cast of Star Wars, consisting of Luke Skywalker, C-3PO, R2-D2, and Chewbacca, to promote their second film, Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, which was later released on May 21, 1980 (see Star Wars Takeover). *A new species of Wild Puffles made a cameo in the trailer of the party, in what seems to be a cat puffle. This might be a hint that the cat puffle will be available for adoption or will make an appearance at the Puffle Party 2014 in April. *It is the fourth sponsored party to not have the word "Takeover" in it. The other three were Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam, Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit, and Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam. *This marks the first time that a few actual characters come to Club Penguin. *Kermit the Frog will be a limited time mascot for the party. Countries Characters *Kermit the Frog *Miss Piggy *Fozzie Bear *Gonzo the Great *Sam the Eagle *Animal *Beaker *Swedish Chef *Rowlf the Dog *Walter *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew *Pépe the King Prawn *Constantine Gallery Sneak Peeks 88ECDC36-11C8-45CD-8742-0B1D8F7C32D1.PNG PoloFieldConfirmMuppetsWorldTour.png|Polo Field confirming the party. PoloFieldStateMuppetsTakeover.png|Polo Field giving some information about the party. CPAIRAirplane.PNG|An image of the CP Airliner from the Portuguese What's New Blog. Muppet Performance.jpg MuppetsFranceSneakPeek.jpg|A sneak peek of the Beach during the party, as seen on Club Penguin's Twitter. BlogMuppets-1394638622-600x347.jpg C7E36B4B-11FC-4E84-A4E6-624BF18F4B99.JPG MuppetsWorldTourAirportCP.png.png|A sneak peek, the airport by Polo Field Kermit and AA.jpg Club Penguin Times Issue #437 CPTimesIssue437FeatureStory.png|The Feature Story of Issue #437 of the Club Penguin Times. CPTimesIssue437FeatureStoryContinued.png|Part #2 of the Feature Story of Issue #437 of the Club Penguin Times. CPTimesIssue437UpcomingEvents.png|The Upcoming Events of Issue #437 of the Club Penguin Times. Issue #438 CPTimesIssue438FeatureStory.png|The Feature Story of Issue #438 of the Club Penguin Times. CPTimesIssue438FeatureStoryContinued.png|Part #2 of the Feature Story of Issue #438 of the Club Penguin Times. CPTimesIssue438SupportStory.png|The Support Story of Issue #438 of the Club Penguin Times. CPTimesIssue438UpcomingEvents.png|The Upcoming Events of Issue #438 of the Club Penguin Times. Screens Homepage PreawarenessMWTLogin.png Characters Beaker&SwedishChef.png|Beaker and Swedish Chef ConstantinePenguin.png|Constantine MsPiggyPenguin.png|Miss Piggy KermitPenguin.png|Kermit the Frog Rowlf Costume icon.png|Rowlf the Dog 58555.png|Animal Walter.png|Walter Pepe_Sprite.jpg|Pépe the King Prawn Bunsenh.png|Dr. Bunsen Honeydew Samhead.png|Sam the Eagle FozzieBear.png|Fozzie Bear Gunza.png|Gonzo the Great Videos OFFICIAL TEASER - Too Soon! - Club Penguin-3 Club Penguin - Muppets World Tour Teaser Video OFFICIAL - Muppets Teaser Video "Diva Piggy!!" - Club Penguin OFFICIAL - Muppets Teaser Video "Dubstep Puffle ft. Animal!" - Club Penguin OFFICIAL_-_Muppets_in_Club_Penguin_Trailer Disney_Club_Penguin_Game_On_-_Muppets_World_Tour_2014 Names in Other Languages Sources and References Category:Sponsored Parties Category:2014 Category:Parties of 2014 Category:March Parties Category:Muppets